


Three for the Price of One

by K_Popsicle



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial Killers, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Fraser and Ray are caught by a serial killer, or three.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Three for the Price of One

“Oh,” Fraser says in such a way that it becomes immediately clear he’s been surprised in a not-good way. Ray holds very still and awaits the edict. Considering they woke up back-to-back tied to a pole it can’t be good.

“In good news we have found the serial killer.” Fraser doesn’t follow this with anything else.

Ray caves, “What’s the bad news, buddy?”

“It appears there’s three of them.”

Ray cranes his head to look and yup that’s two more than one serial killers approaching.

“Great.” It’s not.

Fraser squeezes his hand, drops their bindings, and they charge all three.


End file.
